Curiosity Killed the YouKnowWhat
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: Kitty stumbles across Kurt and Evan and sees the cutest thing ever. Tons of fluff. R&R


**Curiosity Killed the You-Know-What**

**Summary: **Kitty stumbles across Kurt and Evan and sees the cutest thing ever. Tons of fluff.

**Note: I got the idea for this after stumbling across my brother and a friend of his doing something similar to what happens in the story. It was adorable and totally worthy of using in a FanFiction. Enjoy.**

**Also: I don't own X-men Evolution. Really wish I did. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?**

oOo

Kitty had just finished a four-hour baking marathon with Rouge. She wasn't sure why Rouge had decided to join her at the last second, but it was nice to have the company, even if Rouge had been super-picky and had tried to correct her on a zillion things. Who knew Rouge was so interested in helping her become a better cook?

Anyway, she was tired, or at least ready to get her mind off the kitchen. She planned on changing into some fuzzy pjs and hitting the couch for a movie before bed. Yeah, that sounded really good.

As Kitty trudged down one of the long dorm halls, she heard music drifting out of someone's room up ahead. As she moved closer, the music got louder and louder. Light poured out of someone's—she was pretty sure it was Evan's—room. The door was half-open and by now Kitty could feel the vibrations from the loud music. Curious, she poked her head around the corner and looked in.

Evan and Kurt were jumping around like maniacs. Kurt was hopping up and down on the edge of Evan's bed, and Evan was on the floor, also bouncing about like a crazy person. They appeared to be playing air guitars. Definitely. Kurt did a huge guitar jump where he tucked his legs up and threw his head back while jamming on some invisible strings. He did a back and forth hair flip to finish. Evan grinned. They were both singing along with whatever band was playing, singing horribly off key, but singing nonetheless.

Evan ran a hand through his short, bleached hair before going back to playing. He continued to hop around, singing crazily and making weird moves with his air guitar. Kurt was still on Evan's bed, playing his guitar and swishing his tail to the rhythm of the song. This went on for several minutes.

Then, Kurt hopped off the bed and landed beside Evan. As the song ended, they both raised their invisible guitars up in the air and did pretend guitar smashes. Evan smashed his air guitar repeatedly, then grabbed Kurt around one shoulder and they both did a sweeping bow to an imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you very much," Evan said, completely oblivious to Kitty's presence.

Kitty hadn't moved an inch. Her face had stretched into an impossibly wide grin, but she hadn't moved. How could she leave when she'd stumbled across _this_? She'd never seen anything so cute or adorable before in her life. Kurt and Evan, both 17, were playing around like little kids. Kitty wished she had a video camera or something. She chuckled a tiny bit at the notion. She could have gotten some great blackmail footage out of this one.

Kitty paused and froze, realizing she'd just made noise. When she looked up, she found Evan and Kurt's questioning eyes. Evan raised a blonde eyebrow.

Kitty gulped as the two approached her in slow, stalk-like steps, like a killer approaching an innocent victim in a horror movie. The boys didn't look happy. "Uh, guys, I can explain, really," she mumbled, backing away from the door. Evan and Kurt opened the door all the way and glared down at Kitty.

"You've just witnessed a rare, very special male ritual," Evan said, his voice cheery despite his narrowed eyes. He grinned widely just then. "Which women aren't allowed to see. Ev-er." He stressed the last word.

"Ja. And for witnessing that, we'll have to kill you," Kurt added simply, as if stating a common-known fact. His golden eyes danced with excitement. He opened his hands and lunged for her.

"Nooo!" Kitty cried out, jumping up and jackrabbiting out of there as fast as she could. She was out of sight and gone a second later.

"Should ve go after her?" Kurt asked, straightening himself back up. He and Evan exchanged glances.

"Yeah. Let's get her." He closed the door and they ran off after a screaming, excited Kitty.

*Fin*

**I know it's short, but I think the shortness works for this story. I was totally in love with this and I knew I had to post it. R&R. I love you guy who are reading my stuff.**

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
